


Welcome Home

by LOWxBATTERY



Category: WWE, zowens - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOWxBATTERY/pseuds/LOWxBATTERY
Summary: Sami and Kevin are jobless. What the Hell are they going to do?





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a "10 Minute Writing Challenge" that I was tagged in on Tumblr. But I liked it so much...so...here~

Kevin woke up and instantly regretted it. His body was wracked pain and he was pretty sure he could hear his joints screaming as if they were old door hinges in need of a much over due oiling.

Not even 24 hours after they lost and were kicked from the brand after they lost their tag match at Wrestlemania 34, 'causing them to lose their jobs, the night directly after on RAW, both he and Sami had fought each other for a contract to get the one open spot on the roster. They fought and fought and beat the holy Hell out of each other. It was such a draining and impressive match. Surely, something had to happen: one of them would get it.

Yet spent and in agony, they couldn't pull themselves up from the mat. Both men were counted out. Neither of them had won. And they also had never felt so happy to lose a match. They could be kept together now.But they were also now jobless together.

They were both now free agents and neither of them took that news all too well. When they arrived at their hotel that night, all they did that night was in heartbreaking silence.

The two took turns checking the other over to see if either of them had hurt the other in silence. They showered in silence. They ate in silence. They went to bed and held each other in silence.

Rolling slowly on to his side, he winced slightly in pain. Kevin slowly cracked his eyes open to see Sami still asleep next to him. And while Kevin usually loved to see Sami's beautiful face as he slept, this broke his heart. Reaching out, despite the soreness, he carefully and gently thumbed under Sami's eyes. There were red puffy bags there; Sami had probably cried himself to sleep. “Oh, Sami...” Kevin whispered quietly.

“K-Kev...” Sami muttered softly in his sleep, a small smile gracing his lips. He turned and nuzzled into Kevin's palm. “S'gonna be...okay. We'll figure...it...it out. Together...like a-always.”

And oh. Oh, how Kevin wanted to believe that. And part of him did. Sami was very rarely wrong. Leaning over, he pressed a soft kiss to the sleeping ginger's lips.

“Love you s-so...so much,” was the sleepy response he got as a picture perfect smile graced Sami's lips.

And that was the moment Kevin's text tone rang;

**Stephanine McMahon**

_Heard you boys were looking for a job. Welcome to RAW._


End file.
